looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rod Scribner
Roderick H. "Rod" Scribner (October 10, 1910 - December 21, 1976) was an American animator best known for his work on the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons from Warner Bros. His animation was one of the wildest things ever seen onscreen during The Golden Age Of Animation. He started as an animator for Ben Hardaway and Cal Dalton in 1938. In 1940, he joined Tex Avery's unit, and worked with Robert McKimson, Charles McKimson, and Virgil Ross. In late 1941, after Tex left for MGM, he was replaced as the unit director by Bob Clampett. Scribner turned out to be arguably Clampett's best animator. Clampett classics such as "A Tale of Two Kitties" (1942), "Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs" (1943), "Falling Hare" (1943), and "The Great Piggy Bank Robbery" (1946) showcase some of his greatest work: his trademark "Lichty style" of animation. Clampett left Warner Bros. in 1945 to pursue a career in puppetry and television. Not much is known about where Scribner was between 1946-1949 (although he does some animation on two McKimson cartoons starring Porky and Daffy in 1947). In 1950, Scribner returned to Warner Bros. under Robert McKimson's unit. His animation was tamed down to McKimson's standards, but he still got away with wild scenes, like in Hillbilly Hare (1950), "Hoppy Go Lucky" (1952) and "Of Rice and Hen" (1953). He left Warners in 1954 and worked at UPA. In his later years, Scribner worked with former colleague Bill Melendez on various Charlie Brown movies and television specials, eventually starting a studio called Playhouse Pictures, which produced commercials for over 45 years. Gallery Mckimson-scribner-600.jpg|Scribner with Robert McKimson. image-w240.jpg Scribner0001.jpg|Scribner with Manny Gould. c. 1945 Looney Works Animation * A-Lad-In Bagdad * All This and Rabbit Stew * Aloha Hooey * Along Flirtation Walk * An Egg Scramble * An Itch in Time * Any Bonds Today? * Baby Bottleneck * Bacall to Arms * Bars and Stripes Forever * The Bashful Buzzard * The Bear's Tale * Believe It Or Else * Bell Hoppy * The Big Snooze * Big Top Bunny * Billboard Frolics * Birdy and the Beast * Birth of a Notion * Booby Traps * Book Revue * Buckaroo Bugs * The Bug Parade * Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid * Bushy Hare * The Cagey Canary * A Cartoonist's Nightmare * Cat-Tails for Two * Cats A-weigh! * Ceiling Hero * Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs * The CooCoo Nut Grove * Corn Plastered * A Corny Concerto * Count Me Out * The Crackpot Quail * Crazy Cruise * Cross Country Detours * Design for Leaving * Devil May Hare * Dog Collared * Draftee Daffy * Early to Bet * Easy Peckin's * Eatin' on the Cuff or The Moth Who Came to Dinner * The EGGcited Rooster * Fagin's Freshman * Falling Hare * Farm Frolics * Feather Dusted * Fighting Tools * Fool Coverage * A Fox in a Fix * A Fractured Leghorn * French Rarebit * Fresh Fish * Gold Rush Daze * Gone Batty * Goofy Groceries * The Great Piggy Bank Robbery * A Gruesome Twosome * Hare Ribbin' * Hare We Go * Hare-um Scare-um * The Haunted Mouse * He Was Her Man * The Heckling Hare * The Hep Cat * Hillbilly Hare * His Hare Raising Tale * Hobo Bobo * Hobo Gadget Band * Hollywood Steps Out * Hoppy Go Lucky * Horton Hatches the Egg * I Haven't Got a Hat * I Wanna Play House * Into Your Dance * It's an Ill Wind * It's Hummer Time * Jungle Jitters * Katnip Kollege * Kiddin' the Kitten * Kitty Kornered * The Leghorn Blows at Midnight * Leghorn Swoggled * Let It Be Me * Lighthouse Mouse * Little Boy Boo * Love and Curses * Lovelorn Leghorn * The Merry Old Soul * Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name * Muscle Tussle * The Night Watchman * No Parking Hare * Of Fox and Hounds * Of Rice and Hen * The Oily American * Oily Hare * The Old Grey Hare * One Meat Brawl * A Peck o' Trouble * Pigs Is Pigs * Plop Goes the Weasel! * Pop 'Im Pop! * Porky the Giant Killer * Porky the Gob * Porky's Hare Hunt * The Prize Pest * Quack Shot * Rabbit's Kin * Russian Rhapsody * She Was an Acrobat's Daughter * Sleepy Time Possum * Sock a Doodle Do * Strife with Father * The Super Snooper * Sweet Sioux * A Tale of Two Kitties * There Auto Be a Law * Thumb Fun * Tick Tock Tuckered * Tin Pan Alley Cats * Tokyo Woes * Tortoise Beats Hare * Tortoise Wins by a Hare * Toy Town Hall * The Turn-Tale Wolf * Upswept Hare * Wabbit Twouble * Wacky Blackout * The Wacky Wabbit * Wacky Wildlife * Wagon Heels * What's Cookin' Doc? * What's Up Doc? * Who's Kitten Who? * A Wild Hare * Wild Wife * The Wise Quacking Duck Layouts * A Tale of Two Kitties Category:Real People Category:Deceased Category:Looney Tunes Animators Category:Animators Category:1910 births Category:1976 Deaths